Joker (The Batman)
Der Joker ist ein Gegner von Batman. Biographie thumb|left|Der Joker in "The Batman" Joker, der fiese Gegenspieler von Batman, hat ein Gas entwickelt, mit dem er ganz Gotham City mit einem Lächeln in seine Gewalt bringen kann. Er probiert es zuerst an Insassen einer Anstalt aus. Batman versucht, ihn in dieser Irrenanstalt zu stellen, doch dem Joker gelingt die Flucht. Nach einigen Umwegen findet Batman das Versteck des Jokers, der mit Hilfe eines Ballons fliehen kann. Batman ahnt, dass der Ballon nicht mit normalem Gas, sondern mit dem bösen Lachgas des Jokers gefüllt ist. Es kommt zu einem Showdown, und - Wie soll es anders sein? - Batman rettet Gotham City in letzter Sekunde. thumb|Der wahnsinnige Joker Die Polizei von Gotham ist ratlos. Ein hoher Richter und der Direktor der Arkham-Anstalt werden entführt - und zwar von keinem geringeren als den Joker. Obwohl der Joker doch hinter Gittern sitzt. Batman geht der Sache auf den Grund und findet heraus, dass ein Doppelgänger die Verbrechen begeht. Dieser Doppelgänger ist vom Joker geschickt worden. Batman besucht sofort die Arkham-Anstalt, wo Joker in einer Zelle sitzt, um ihn zu fragen, was das ganze zu bedeuten hat. Das ist natürlich eine Falle. Joker sperrt Batman ein und flieht aus der Anstalt. Er lädt all die Menschen, die etwas mit seiner Verhaftung zu tun haben, in ein altes Theater ein und nimmt alle als Geiseln. Mithilfe einer seiner Erfindungen will er aus den Personen, es sind genau 52, ein Kartenspiel machen. Batman gelingt es, sich aus dem Arkham-Gefängnis zu befreien und die Pläne des Jokers zu durchkreuzen. thumb|Der Joker foltert Detective Bennett Joker hat eine Art Pudding erfunden, der alles zu Pudding macht - sogar Tresortüren. Bennetts und Yins Chef, Captain Rojas, schäumt über vor Wut, weil Gotham City als die gefährlichste Stadt der ganzen Nation gilt. Er setzt Bennett unter Druck, endlich den Joker oder Batman zu fangen. Für Rojas besteht zwischen Batman und Joker kein Unterschied. Batman setzt sich auf die Fährte des Jokers. Es gelingt ihm, ein Verbrechen zu verhindern. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich aber auch Bennett auf der Spur des Jokers und wird Jokers Gefangener. Joker unterzieht Bennett einer Therapie, um ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Yin schafft es, Bennett zu retten. Doch bei dem Rettungsversuch atmet Bennett Gase von Jokers Pudding ein, was bei ihm große Hustenreize auslöst. Batman konnte wieder mal entkommen, und Chief Rojas entlädt seinen ganzen Frust an Bennett, der vom Dienst suspendiert wird. Zu Hause angekommen, macht Bennett eine furchtbare Entdeckung, er verwandelt sich in ein Schlammmonster mit unglaublichen Kräften und nennt sich nun Clayface. Joker betreibt einen illegalen Fernsehsender. Vor laufender Kamera entführt er den Bürgermeister und Yins neuen Partner Cash, den sie nicht gerade besonders leiden kann, weil der eine ziemlich große Klappe hat. Joker plant, Cash und den Bürgermeister vor laufender Kamera umzubringen, was ihm riesige Einschaltquoten beschert. Und während die Leute vor der Glotze hängen, lässt er ein Gas ausströmen, das die Einwohner von Gotham lahm legt. So kann er in aller Ruhe seine Raubzüge vollenden. Doch er hat die Rechnung ohne Batman gemacht, der seine Pläne durchkreuzt. Yin trennt sich zum Schluss von ihrem neuen Partner, der um Versetzung gebeten hat, weil ihm die Arbeit an ihrer Seite zu aufregend ist. Bennett, der vom Joker in Clayface verwandelt wurde, versucht sich am Joker zu rächen. Batman kann das verhindern, und es kommt zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung, bei der Bennett auf Bewährung freigelassen wird. Ärzte haben herausgefunden, dass sich seine Zellen verändern, wenn er zu Clayface mutiert, und das ist in seinem Blut nachweisbar. Wayne bietet ihm einen Job als Chef der Sicherheitsabteilung bei Wayne Industries an, den Bennett gerne annimmt. Joker bricht nachts bei Wayne Industries ein, um Kunstwerke zu stehlen. Bennett, der Nachtdienst hat, erwischt den Joker dabei, und so passiert, was nicht passieren darf: Bennett verwandelt sich in Clayface und kämpft gegen Joker. Dieser Kampf wird so verbittert geführt, dass es Batman nicht mehr gelingt, Clayface wieder zurück in Bennett zu verwandeln. Joker hält Yin als Geisel fest. Es gelingt Batman sofort, ihn zu fassen, aber Joker denkt nicht daran, das Versteck der Geisel zu verraten, sondern droht damit, dass sie in acht Stunden durch eine automatische Bombe in die Luft gesprengt wird. Professor Strange bietet an, seine neuste Erfindung auszuprobieren, ein Gerät, das erlaubt, in die Gedankenwelt eines anderen einzudringen. Er stellt sich sofort freiwillig zur Verfügung. Batman, der das Gespräch belauscht, beschließt, sich in das System von Professor Strange einzuklinken, und selber im Gehirn von Joker nach Yin zu suchen. Es kommt zu einem skurrilen Kampf im Gehirn des Jokers. Batman gelingt es natürlich, wie immer, den Joker auszutricksen, so dass Yin in letzter Minute gerettet werden kann. thumb|Ein ganz besonderer "Dunkler Ritter" Joker denkt, er sei Batman und terrorisiert auf diese Weise die Stadt, indem er Fußgänger, die bei Rot über die Ampel laufen, festnimmt und für Bagatellfälle streng bestraft. Das macht er natürlich nicht umsonst, sondern er erpresst die Stadt dadurch. Um seinen Erzrivalen Batman auszuschalten, vergiftet er diesen mit einem neuen Joker-Gift. Das bewirkt, dass sich der Vergiftete langsam aber sicher zu Tode lacht. Pinguin nutzt die Situation für seine Raubzüge aus. Batman gelingt es, ein Gegengift zu entwickeln, und kann im letzten Moment Joker und den Pinguin festnehmen. Wem gehört Gotham City? Dem Joker? Dem Riddler? Oder dem Pinguin? Um das rauszufinden, treten die drei in einen Wettstreit. Dem Gewinner gehört die Stadt. Die Aufgabe: Batman die Maske vom Gesicht zu reißen. Als wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, hat es auch der Polizist Chief Rojas auf Batman abgesehen. Durch die Hilfe von Detective Yin gelingt es Batman, Joker, Pinguin und den Riddler zu fassen. Kurz bevor ihn Chief Rojas erwischt, gelingt ihm die Flucht. Durch einen Scheinwerfer mit dem Batman-Logo angelockt, trifft Batman auf den Polizeichef Gordon, der sich bei ihm für seine Mitarbeit bedankt und ihn bittet, mit der Polizei zusammenzuarbeiten. Aussehen Als Joker Diese Version des Jokers hat im Vergleich zu dem Joker aus den Comics ein sehr wildes, wenn nicht sogar animalistisch wirkendes Aussehen. Er ist ein athletischer, rotäugiger Mann mit einer hellgrünen Zottelmähne, diese Frisur soll an die klassische Narrenkappe mit den verschiedenen "Hörnern" an deren Enden Glöckchen baumeln anspielen. Er wird als Personifizierung des klassischen Irren dargestellt, barfüßig und in einer Zwangsjacke mit lila Ärmeln, die am Ende abgefranzt sind als ob er sich mit Gewalt aus der Zwangsjacke losgerissen hätte. Dazu trägt er eine blaue Hose. Im Laufe der Serie wird sein Aussehen überarbeitet und mehr dem gängigen Aussehen des Jokers angepasst. Seine Spätere Kleidung umfasst auch sein typisches lila Jackett mit orangen Hemd und Blume, wie er es auch in zahlreichen anderen Interpretationen des Jokers trägt, z.b. in der Batman The Animated Series Zeichentrickserie. Als Muskelprotz Joker Mit dem Venomserum Banes hat der Joker das Aussehen eines Starken Mannes vom Zirkus. Als Vampir Joker Nach dem der Joker zum Vampir wurde hat sich Optisch wenig verändert. Er wirk nun aber leichenhaft blass und hat hell blaue Augen sowie auch Vampirzähne. Andere Versionen des Jokers Muskelprotz Joker thumb|290pxDer Joker mit der Venomserum Vorrichtung von Bane. Vampir Joker thumb|290pxDer Joker wurde von Graf Dracula gebissen und in einen Vampir verwandelt. Auftritte * Jokers Lachgas (The Bat in the Belfry) * Batman ist Trumpf (Topsy Turvy) * Joker macht Ernst (Rubber Face of Comedy) * Fernsehen zum Totlachen (JTV) * Abschied von Bennett (Meltdown) * Gedankenübertragung (Strange Minds) * Wer zuletzt lacht... (The Laughing Bat) * Des Rätsels Lösung (Night and the City) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Brawn) (als Muskelprotz Joker) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (The Laughing Cats) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (The Apprentice) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Two of a Kind) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Rumors) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Joker Express) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (The Metal Face of Comedy) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (The End of the Batman) * The Batman Vs. Dracula (als Vampir Joker) Gallerie Brawnjoker2.jpg|Der Joker mit Banes Venomserum aufgepumpt Brawnjoker3.jpg|Der Joker verspottet Batgirl Vampirjoker2.jpg|Der Joker trachtet auch als Untoter immernoch nach Batmans Leben Vampirjoker3.jpg|Der gefangene Joker dient Batman als Versuchskaninchen für ein Gegenmittel gegen Gothams Vampirplage Kategorie:The Batman Charaktere Kategorie:Joker Zusammenfassung